Construyendo al cielo
by CarissaW
Summary: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Hermione decide empezar una nueva vida en Francia, encontrándose envuelta en una relación pasional con Draco Malfoy. Una relación puramente física, que pasara cuando los sentimientos intervengan y el pasado de ambos decida regresar?
1. Día después

**Hola! hace muuucho tiempo que no nos vemos!**

**aquí les traigo una nueva historia, distinta, con nuevos amores y desamores, pero con el mismo toque dramione ;D**

**Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, futuro Blinny (Blaise-Ginny)**

**Aclaraciones: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la historia es ****mía**

**espero que les guste!**

**:D :***

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Día después**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, típico después de una borrachera, sentía una opresión en mi pecho que me dificultaba respirar, estire mi mano para quitarme las pesadas mantas, pero me paralice al sentir una cálida piel en vez de suave tela, con mis procesos mentales lentos por las punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza, abrí lentamente los ojos, y caí en cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, con terror descubrí que estaba completamente desnuda y tenía medio cuerpo de un hombre, esperaba que fuera un hombre, encima mío, con sus brazos abrazando mi cintura, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, con mucho esfuerzo quise salir de la cama pero el desconocido me apretó más hacia él, sin poder evitarlo me di cuenta que se sentía muy bien estar en sus brazos, quise gritar para levantarlo pero no me salía la voz, la tenia rasposa, ronca, sonrojada pensé en qué diablos había hecho anoche para quedar así, y lo más importante con quien. Agradecí a Marlín por tener un hechizo anticonceptivo

El desconocido empezó a hacer ruiditos cerca de mi oreja, se removió y acomodo sus brazos, colocándolos justo sobre mis pechos, sonrojada al máximo sentía sus dedos cálidos sobre mis pezones, al quedarse quieto de nuevo aproveche la oportunidad y lentamente saque sus manos sobre mí, poco a poco fui saliendo de la cama, hasta que a arrastras me deje caer al piso. Sigilosamente me asome sobre la cama, se había volteado, pude ver una espalda grande y musculosa, vi sus glúteos, totalmente apetecibles, para darles un mordisco, gemí por semejante pensamiento, me asuste cuando vi su cabello, era rubio, y habían muy pocas personas con cabello rubio las cuales conocía, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba en Francia aquí abundan de esos, lentamente me levante, oí como empezó a voltearse, horrorizada descubrí quien era

-Malfoy-susurre, no podía ser cierto, era imposible que me hubiera acostado con Malfoy, vi como lentamente abría los ojos, de un color gris profundo, hermosos, pensé que se iba a asustar o por lo menos enfadar al descubrirme aquí desnuda, eso me hizo recordar mi estado y apresurada me tape con las cortinas al lado de la cama, lo único que hizo fue bostezar y volver a dormir.

Estupefacta deje caer la cortina y empecé a buscar mi ropa, pero para mi mala suerte tropecé con un zapato

-mmmhhh haces mucho ruido-dijo Malfoy somnoliento, en shock vi como bostezaba y se estiraba, mostrando su envidiable abdomen y sus largos brazos

\- qué diablos paso anoche?-pregunte, gracias a Merlín me había regresado un poco la voz

-pues tu qué crees?-pregunto maliciosamente extendido sobre la cama, mostrando su erección matutina, sonrojada me voltee apresurada-no te hagas la mojigata ahorita- todavía no asimilaba que me haya acostado con Malfoy

-no recuerdo nada-admití

-jajajaj si quieres te puedo hacer recordar-dijo seductoramente

-ni lo sueñes Malfoy! Y mejor olvidamos todo! Me voy-dije indignada volviendo a buscar mi ropa, de pronto sentí como me agarraba por la cintura y me alzaba llevándome a la cama

-suéltame Malfoy!, bájame ahora mismo!-grite molesta

-jajajaja ahora soy Malfoy?-sonriendo se subió a la cama conmigo en brazos, se acosto y me puso sobre él, abrasándome fuerte, enredo sus piernas a las mías, comencé a moverme tratando de zafarme, no tenia escapatoria, estaba completamente atrapada, molesta lo único que hice fue mirarlo con odio-vamos a dormir Granger, todavía es temprano-se acurruco y cerró los ojos

-Malfoy! Malfoy! No te duermas! Déjame salir!-grite pero no me hacía caso, resignada me quede quieta, esperando que despertara, pero sin poder evitarlo empecé a tener sueño y termine dormida entre sus brazos, de nuevo

Al volver a levantarme sentí que estaba libre de sus brazos, apresurada me levante lo mas silenciosamente posible, empecé a buscar mi ropa, no podía quedarme ahí, vislumbre un zapato cerca de una silla, fui caminando y encontré mis tacones en la otra esquina del cuarto, mi vestido estaba completamente rasgado tirado cerca de la puerta, no encontré mi ropa interior así que me vestí con lo que tenia y me aparecí en mi habitación

-que hice!-pensé mortificada derrumbándome en el cama, al instante me levante por el dolor al sentarme, extrañada me fui a mi cuarto y me quite la ropa, necesitaba una ducha, pero al pasar por el espejo quede horrorizada, mis pechos estaban rojos e inflamados, mi cuello lleno de chupetones, mis labios hinchados y lo más increíble fueron mis nalgas, estaban completamente rojas y magulladas-_que me habrá hecho el hurón botador!-_entre mis piernas todavía podía ver manchas blancas, prueba irrefutable de lo que paso anoche, aturdida entre a la ducha, pude darme cuenta de mas detalles, mordiscos en lugares impensables, marcas de dedos

Tras un largo baño baje a desayunar, me habia puesto una sensilla falda marron, una blusa abotonada hasta el cuello, debido a los chupetones, y unos tacones bajos, había decidido que era mejor pensar que la noche anterior no paso nada, haría como si no existiera, me encontré con Luna en el comedor

-buenos días Hermione, no tienes buena cara-dijo preocupada

-buenos días, ayer no dormí bien-invente una excusa, terminamos de desayunar y fuimos al ministerio

La razón de que estuviera en Francia era porque quería alejarme de Londres, luego de encontrar a Ron revolcándose con su secretaria cinco días antes de nuestra boda, quede desecha, estuve una semana encerrada en mi cuarto, en la casa de mis padres, gracias a Merlín mi madrina, Ginny, se encargo de cancelar todo lo de la boda, Ron estuvo días tratando de hablar conmigo, pero me negaba, hasta que con esfuerzo logre unir los pedacitos de mi corazón, y decidí irme, comenzar de nuevo

Decidí que la mejor opción era Francia, sabía hablar perfectamente francés, había venido varias veces de vacaciones y Luna vivía en París con su esposo Theodoro Nott, alegremente me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa hasta que consiguiera una casa donde vivir, y ayer me invitaron a ir a la fiesta que realizaba el ministerio francés cada año

-a qué hora te fuiste ayer? Te buscamos pero no estabas por ninguna parte, pensamos que te fuiste temprano de la fiesta

-ehhh si, es que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible-invente

-ah bueno, a qué hora es tu reunión?-pregunto Luna

-a las diez, ya es hora que vaya subiendo-dije nerviosa

-suerte Hermione-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo

-gracias Luna-nos despedimos y fui a reunirme con el primer ministro Dumont

* * *

Salí de la oficina feliz, me habían dado un puesto en el departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, no era tan alto como el que tenía en Londres, pero me conformaba con eso, camine feliz hacia el ascensor

-Granger, que tal la noche?-dijo Malfoy, estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y corbata azul marino, con su cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre la frente

-Malfoy! Baja la voz!-dije molesta-y anoche no paso nada!

-ah sí? Pues esto prueba lo contrario-dijo mostrando unas bragas rojas rotas, las que tenia puesto ayer, sonrojada trate de quitárselas, pero no me dejo

-dámelas!-grite nerviosa rezando para que no pasara nadie por el pasillo

-no, ahora son mías- dijo guardándolas en su chaqueta

-mira Malfoy, lo que paso anoche fue un error, no recuerdo nada y es mejor que se quede así, nos olvidamos de que paso algo y listo-dije cruzándome de brazos

-yo no lo creo así Granger, yo sí recuerdo todo, cada detalle y sé que disfrutaste tanto como yo-dijo sensualmente, con una sonrisa prosiguió su camino, abochornada casi corrí hasta el ascensor

* * *

Al día siguiente, llegue temprano a mi nuevo trabajo, decidí arreglar mi oficina antes de comenzar la jornada, en eso escucho el sonido de un aleteo, al levantar la vista diviso a Pig, sabía que no era una carta de Ron, el se había comprado una nueva lechuza y esta se la dejo a Ginny, me acerque para quitarle la carta pero ululo contenta y se alejo de mi

-condenada lechuza! Ven aquí!-grite desesperada, con molestia vi a Pig metiéndose debajo del escritorio-dame esa maldita carta!-ululo estridentemente-si no vienes Pig! Iré por ti!-amenace, pero la maldita lechuza no salió, resignada me agache y de rodillas metí medio cuerpo debajo del escritorio-Pig!

-wow! Bonitas bragas Granger!-dijo un hombre, de la sorpresa me golpee la cabeza con el escritorio, con gesto de dolor me levante dejando la carta sobre la mesa

-Malfoy!-dije al voltearme-que haces aquí!-dije nerviosa

-para ser recibido de esta manera vendré más seguido-dijo con voz picara

-a que has venido-pregunte roja de rabia

-quiero que vengas a mi oficina

-qué? para qué?-pregunte exaltada

-se que te mueres de curiosidad saber lo que paso anoche, así que te lo puedo mostrar-dijo pícaramente

-y si no quiero?-desafié

-se que vas a venir Granger, aunque te repitas mil veces que no paso nada la curiosidad te carcome, tu siempre quieres saber todo-con una sonrisa salió de mi oficina-en una hora Granger-dijo antes de salir, me derrumbe sobre el escritorio, me molestaba de sobremanera que Malfoy tuviera la razón

-wow! Ese era Draco Malfoy?-dijo una voz desde la puerta-pero que guapo!-era un hombre alto, castaño y con unos increíbles ojos azules, estaba vestido con un sencillo traje azul

-ehmm hola?-pregunte al extraño

-ah hola! Soy tu nuevo asistente! Matt Dupré-saludo feliz

-hola, mucho gusto, Hermione Granger

-la heroína del mundo! Sera un placer trabajar contigo!-era tan alegre que sin poder evitarlo me salió una sonrisa

* * *

**Por favor comenten!**

**Saludos! :D**


	2. Recuerdo muy vivido

**Hola! espero que les guste el cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdo muy vivido**

A la hora indicada me encontraba caminando hacia el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, específicamente a la oficina de Malfoy, la secretaria, una rubia escultural, me miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y me dejo pasar, Malfoy estaba cómodamente sentado en su escritorio, jugando con mis bragas

-vamos al grano Malfoy-dije seria

-sabes que me excitas cuando te pones seria?-me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, se levanto y se acerco al armario junto a la pared, saco un pensadero y con su varita saco un recuerdo de su mente, con un gesto me invito a acercarme, decidida me sumergí en un mar de colores

_Lo primero que vi fue a mí sentada en la barra del bar en la fiesta del ministerio, tomándome una cerveza, tenía puesto un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, escote recto y tacones altos del mismo color, en eso veo a Malfoy acercándose y sentándose a mi lado _

_-hola leona_

_\- Malfoy? que haces aquí?-pregunte extrañada, se notaba a leguas que estaba pasada de copas_

_-trabajo en el ministerio sabes?-pregunto sonriendo-bailamos?_

_-no lo creo Malfoy, que este borracha no significa que sea estúpida-dije entre risitas_

_-jajajaja no has cambiado nada Granger, lo que pasa es que no sabes bailar y no quieres hacer el ridículo-dijo divertido, fruncí el ceño molesta_

_-eso es mentira! Si sé bailar!_

_-pues demuéstralo!-dio directo al orgullo gryfindor, con decisión me paré tambaleante de la silla, fuimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de una canción lenta, las manos de Malfoy estaban en mi cintura y mis manos sobre su cuello, estábamos tan pegados que casi nuestras narices se tocaban, luego de varias canciones más moviditas Malfoy me ofreció otra bebida_

_-regresamos al bar?-pregunto Malfoy_

_-si-vi como nos alejábamos de la pista y nos íbamos a los sofás, a los más apartados de la zona, Malfoy llamo a un mesero-una cerveza-pedí_

_-un wiskey de fuego- pidió Malfoy, al poco rato volvió el mesero con nuestros pedidos_

_Vi como Malfoy agarró mi pierna derecha y empezó a tocarla suavemente_

Sentí las manos de Malfoy en mi cintura

-que haces Malfoy! Suéltame!-quise apartarme pero Malfoy me tenia bien sujeta

-disfruta Granger-dijo roncamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro

_-no sé cómo pueden tomas eso, sabe horrible-dije con cara arrugada_

_-jajaja puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión-dije seductoramente_

_-ah sí? Y como es eso?-respondí, bebió un sorbo largo y me agarro la cabeza, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso vorazmente, oí como soltaba un gemido y enroscaba mis manos a su cuello, Malfoy me agarro de la cintura y me monto sobre su regazo_

Sin poder articular sonido veía la escena anonadada, sentí a Malfoy restregarse contra mí, haciendo notar su erección

_Prácticamente nos estábamos devorando la boca, vi como me acomodaba a horcajadas de él y metía mis manos bajo su camiseta, Malfoy sin perder tiempo metió sus manos bajo mi vestido_

Oí como Malfoy rasgaba mi falda y metía su mano, quise protestar pero no me salía la voz, sus dedos apartaron mis bragas y empezaron a rozar mi entrepierna

_Comencé a frotar mi centro contra su erección, Malfoy dejo salir varios gemidos, yo sonreí como una gata y baje a besarle el cuello. Malfoy se veía excitado, fuera de sí, como pudo saco su varita y nos hizo aparecer en su cuarto, agradecí al cielo que muchas personas se habían retirado de la fiesta y los que quedaban seguían bailando_

Los dedos de Malfoy entraron en mi interior, gemí de placer

-mmh estas muy mojada Granger-susurro lamiendo mi oreja

_Habíamos aparecido tumbados en la cama, Malfoy me agarro y volteo posiciones, yo abajo y el arriba, agarro mi vestido y lo desgarro, abriéndolo completamente, dejando mis pechos al aire, con los pezones tiesos, Malfoy gruño y se abalanzo sobre ellos, los lamia, succionaba, jalaba, y mordía, yo gemía de placer agarrando su cabello, vi como mis senos quedaban completamente cubiertos de saliva_

-ahhh ahhhh- gemía sintiendo los dedos de Malfoy entrando y saliendo, su otra mano se posiciono sobre mis pechos, estrujándolas

-te gusta Granger? Ah?

-si me gusta, sigue ahhh- gemía sin control, el deseo me había nublado la mente, ya no me importaba nada, solo quería que Malfoy siguiera dándome placer

_Dejo mis pechos y bajo hacia mi cintura, agarro mis bragas y las rompió, sujeto mis muslos y abrió lo mas que pudo, mostrando mi coño mojado y dispuesto para él, con sus dedos roso levemente, agacho su cabeza y empezó a lamerme, de arriba abajo, succionando mi clítoris_

Malfoy se coloco frente a mí y me beso, metió su lengua hasta mi garganta, por un lado seguía viendo el recuerdo, como los dos Malfoy hacían los mismos movimientos con la lengua, entraba salía, lamia, daba vueltas, estaba ardiendo en llamas, nunca había hecho nada más excitante

_Vi como gritaba ruidosamente y me corría, Malfoy se trago todos mis jugos, se levanto y me beso, dándome a probar mis propios líquidos, levantándose se quito toda la ropa, vi impresionada su polla, era enorme, con venas surcando toda su extensión, la punta grande y con liquido pre seminal saliendo de él, estaba totalmente erecto, apuntando el cielo, se posicionó sobre mí y me penetro, empezó el mete y saca, los dos gemíamos incontrolablemente, Malfoy me besaba los senos mientras yo estaba presa del placer, acompañando sus movimientos_

Malfoy había metido tres de sus dedos en mi coño y los movía, al compas del recuerdo, agarro mi mano y la puso sobre su polla, gemí al sentirla dura, sin poder evitarlo empecé a masturbarlo, gemíamos quedamente

-dime Granger, te excita ver cómo te follo?

-ahhh ahhh si si-gemi con placer

_-voltéate-ordeno Malfoy, con mucho esfuerzo me voltee y me coloque a cuatro patas, Malfoy me penetro de nuevo_

_-ahhhhhh-grite al sentir la estocada, comenzó de nuevo las envestidas, más profundas y placenteras, en eso me dio una nalgada, sonó por toda la habitación, grite de dolor y placer_

_-te gusta Granger? Quieres más?-pregunto lascivamente_

_-siii siii mas Draco ahhhhh-grite_

Ahogue un grito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Malfoy se rio en mi oído

-sigue Granger, no pares-dijo al ver que deje de pajearlo, es que estaba muy sorprendida, nunca había tenido esa vena masoquista, nunca había querido que me dieran azotes, y ahora veía como disfrutaba como una loca, veía como Malfoy seguía dándome nalgadas, mientras yo gritaba pidiendo mas

Malfoy dejo sus dedos quietos dentro de mí, con su otra mano me apretó fuertemente mis senos, sin querer gemí de placer, abrió su pantalón y sus bóxers, dejando libre su enorme polla

-sigue Granger-dijo con voz ronca, coloque mi mano sobre él, tocando toda su extensión, se sentía caliente, duro, empecé a pasar mi mano de arriba abajo, con su liquido pre seminal acelere los movimientos, Malfoy gemía de placer, empezando de nuevo a mover sus dedos dentro de mi

De fondo se oía las continuas nalgadas que me daba en el recuerdo, el chapoteo que se producía por las envestidas y nuestros gemidos, Malfoy me beso de nuevo, nuestras lenguas se unían y tocaban todo lo que podían, era increíble, con Ron siempre teníamos sexo, por así decirlo, inocente, con Malfoy era una verdadera leona en celo

_-ahhh ahhh me corrrooo-gritaba sin control, Malfoy siguió envistiendo hasta que me la clavo profundamente, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo, chillaba como loca, Malfoy también grito de éxtasis, cansados nos derrumbamos, lentamente Malfoy se salió de mi, vi con placer como salían chorros de leche de mi coño_

Volvimos a la oficina, Malfoy me cargo y me recostó sobre la mesa, tirando todo a su paso, abrió mis pierna, saco mis bragas y me penetro de un solo golpe

-Granger, como quise hacer esto de nuevo-dijo entrecortadamente, delire de placer al sentir su polla dentro de mí, me llenaba completamente, asombrada me di cuenta que mi coño ya se había acostumbrado a su tamaño, comenzó las envestidas, era alucinante, sentí su polla entrar y salir, tocando todos mis puntos sensibles, la mesa chirriaba de los movimientos que hacíamos, estuvimos mucho tiempo follando, sentí que me iba a correr, Malfoy se hundió profundamente, casi podía sentir la punta de su polla en mi útero, apreté mi vagina, logrando así mi propio orgasmo mientras sentía su corrida bañar mis entrañas, gritamos ruidosamente, terminamos sudados y cansados

Nos quedamos recostados en el escritorio, normalizando nuestras respiraciones, lentamente Malfoy se fue levantando, sentí su polla salir de mi

Con mucho esfuerzo me levante y empecé a arreglarme la ropa, cuando me iba a poner las bragas Malfoy me detuvo

-estas son mías-dijo guardándoselas en el bolsillo

-y yo que hago? No tengo otras!-proteste

-y? no las necesitas

Sin saber que hacer me quede sentada, cuando Malfoy termino de arreglarse se acerco a mí, con sus manos en mi cintura me apretó contra él y me beso pasionalmente

-eres mía Granger, recuérdalo-susurro entre besos

* * *

Salí de la oficina apresuradamente, la secretaria me lanzo una mirada de muerte, y me acorde que no habíamos colocado ningún hechizo silenciador, con razón me odia, sonrojada llegue a mi oficina, justo al lado de mi puerta había un pequeño escritorio para Matt

-sabes qué? deberíamos de actualizar al ministerio, ahora lo que se utilizan son las computadoras, no las plumas-dijo Matt

-tienes razón, pero va hacer difícil que los magos aprendan a utilizar una computadora

-sighhhh-suspiro resignado, en eso me lanza una mirada picara-tienes un chupetón en el cuello

-qué?-dije sonrojada, baje mi mirada y me di cuenta que tenía un botón de mi blusa abierto, mostrando una inconfundible marca de un chupetón-lo siento-dije apenada

-no lo sientas, quien no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, tocar el cuerpecito del jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional-dijo alzando las cejas

-sigue trabajando Matt-ordene sonrojada escapando hacia mi oficina, oí su suave risa al pasar la puerta

* * *

**Agradezco a anni, miri y MioKathx Malfoy Granger por sus comentarios! :D**

**saludos!**


	3. Cena no tan francesa

**Hola! disfruten el cap! ;D**

* * *

**C****apitulo 3: Cena no tan francesa**

Entre a mi oficina abochornada

-au!-gemí de dolor al sentarme, condenado Malfoy-tras varios minutos de calma decidí volver a mi trabajo, pero antes de eso decidí leer la carta que trajo Pig

_Hola amiga! Como te va por allá? Conseguiste trabajo?_

_Harry y yo te extrañamos mucho!_

_Ron ha venido varias veces preguntando dónde estás,_

_Se veía muy arrepentido._

_Algún día iremos a visitarte,_

_Con cariño_

_-Ginny-_

Con pesar guarde la carta, lo que hizo Ron no tiene perdón, empecé a trabajar y sin darme cuenta termino la jornada del día, agarre mi bolso y salí, me dirigi al ascensor y para mi mala suerte Malfoy estaba dentro

-que tal tu primer día de trabajo Granger?-pregunto Malfoy nada más entrar

-bien-respondí quedamente-y el tuyo?

-mas que bien-dijo sonriente, me sonroje al saber la razón-ven conmigo a cenar-propuso

-qué?-dije sorprendida

-conozco un excelente restaurant, vamos Granger, no tienes excusas

-está bien

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos a la zona permitida para apariciones, coloco su mano sobre mi cintura y con un tirón nos aparecimos al frente del _Cacciatore_, un restaurant italiano muy elegante, en tonos claros y decorado con artículos clásicos

-estamos en Francia y me traes a un restaurant italiano?-pregunte burlonamente

-la comida es excelente, ya veras

-bienvenido sr Malfoy, señorita, pasen por aquí-nos recibió una camarera, se veía que Malfoy venia seguido al lugar, nos llevo a una mesa al fondo, apartada del bullicio del lugar, notaba la abrasadora sensación del brazo de Malfoy alrededor de mi cintura, no la había quitado luego de aparecernos. Corrió mi silla y me senté

-auch!-solté sin poder contenerme, vi a Malfoy sonreír como lobo-no tiene gracia-dije molesta

-te puedo decir que me arrepiento, pero te estaría mintiendo-se rio silenciosamente mientras sentía su mano tocar suavemente la desnuda piel de mi pierna

-que desean ordenar?-pregunto la camarera

-de entrada un plato de caprese, y de plato principal un Risotto al Cavolfiore y para ti Granger?

-ehhh un Spaghetti alla carbonara

-que haces en Paris Granger-pregunto Malfoy luego de que la camarera se fuera

-no quiero hablar de eso Malfoy

-es por Wesley?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-mmh veo que hasta aquí llego el chisme-suspire resignada-si, es por Ron

-hay varias teorías según los periódicos, una, que Wesley se canso de ti y se busco una novia modelo, dos, que te engaño y lo botaste de tu casa, tres, que lo engañaste con Potter y cuatro, el más descabellado de todos, que eres lesbiana y te escapaste con tu amante

-qué?-dije en shock-a que ese último lo dijo Skeeter-masculle molesta

-jajaja si-rio burlonamente

-con permiso-dijo la camarera trayendo nuestros pedidos, al terminar, con una leve inclinación, nos dejo solos de nuevo

-y entonces?-pregunto Malfoy, con un suspiro conteste

-Ron me engaño con su secretaria, cinco días antes de la boda

-y por eso escapaste-afirmo

-no, quería comenzar de nuevo, mi vida siempre giraba en torno a Ronald Wesley y sabia que si me quedaba en Londres, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, de alguna manera seria influenciada por el-confesé con sinceridad

-y como se lo tomaron san Potter y mini Wesley

-no los llames así-regañe entre bocados-ellos no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero me comprendieron y me apoyaron-todavía recordaba sus caras tristes al enterarse de mi decisión-y tú qué haces aquí?

-luego de la guerra decidimos irnos de Londres, no éramos la familia más querida del lugar, así que nos vinimos a Paris, aquí teníamos empresas y casa, así que fue fácil adaptarse

Al terminar de comer se nos acerco la camarera y nos sirvió un plato de pastiera

-perdón pero nosotros no pedimos esto-dije apenada

-cortesía de la casa-dijo la camarera

-no te preocupes Granger, conozco al dueño y sé que algo tuvo que ver-dijo enfurruñado, restándole importancia degusté el plato

-mmmh delicioso!

-me alegro que le guste-dijo un hombre acercándose a la mesa, era alto, moreno, ojos verdes y muy atractivo, alrededor de los cincuenta

-buenas noches mi querido Draco-saludo maliciosamente

-Frank, que guste verte-mascullo

-no nos vas a presentar?

-Granger, el es Frank Cacciatore, el dueño del restaurant, Frank, ella es Hermione Granger

-un gusto señorita-dijo besándome la mano

-un placer conocerlo, su restaurant es excelente-elogie

-gracias, tenemos los mejores chefs italianos!-dijo contento

-bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós Frank, estuvo delicioso-apresuro Malfoy levantándose de la mesa

-hasta luego señorita, espero verla pronto-se despidió Frank

-hasta luego!-a rastras Malfoy pago la cuenta y me saco del restaurant-que te pasa Malfoy! Eres un grosero!-recrimine molesta

-Frank es el ser mas chismoso del mundo, esperaba que el no estuviera hoy aquí-mascullo molesto y con un tirón nos aparecimos en el cuarto de la primera vez

-donde estamos?-pregunte asomándome por la ventana, veía un pequeño jardín de rosas iluminado por pequeños faroles a lo largo de un sendero

-es mi casa-dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata-otro día te lo muestro, ven aquí Granger-ordenó, lentamente me acerque a él, me agarro de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, empezó a dar pequeños besos a mi cuello, sus manos subieron a mis pechos, acariciándolos

-arrodíllate Granger

-qué?-dije entre gemidos

-arrodíllate Granger, quiero que me des una mamada-se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su erección del boxer, inmediatamente sentí mojarme, quería saborearlo y con decisión me arrodille frente a él. Con mis manos agarre su polla, estaba caliente y dura

No era la primera vez que hacia sexo oral, pero Malfoy era inmenso, comparado con Ron. Con la lengua lamí lentamente la punta, sentí a Malfoy estremecerse, abrí la boca y metí todo lo que pude en mi boca, succione y lamí golosamente, lo saque y bese toda su longitud, sintiendo su calor en mi mejilla, mis manos masajeaban sus testículos. Sentí las manos de Malfoy agarrar mi cabeza, sabiendo lo que quería, volví a meter su polla en mi boca y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo suavemente, haciendo círculos con mi lengua, succionando su longitud. Lentamente Malfoy empezó a tener el control de la situación y empezó un mete y saca desenfrenado

-ahhhh ahhh Granger- gemía de placer

Sin poder evitarlo alce la mirada, y pude ver la cara de total satisfacción de Malfoy, me sentí orgullosa, me sentí mujer, encontré sus ojos y lo mire con deseo, haciéndole saber mi total gozo y entrega. Malfoy perdió el control y se corrió, sentí mi boca llena de leche, caliente y espesa, nunca me había pasado con Ron, siempre me daba asco tomar su corrida, pero con Malfoy era diferente, no me daba asco, todo lo contrario, sabía bien, y la tome gustosa, Malfoy gimió de placer ante el acto

-quítate la ropa Granger, te voy a follar-dijo ronco del placer, ni corta ni perezosa me quite mis prendas-acuéstate, abre bien la piernas

Malfoy se quito su ropa y subió a la cama, posiciono su polla en mi coño y me penetro

-ahhhhhhh-grite de placer, su polla entro sin ninguna dificultad, estaba tan mojada que no necesitaba lubricación. Comenzó a moverse lenta y hondamente hasta que acelero el ritmo

-ahh si si! más ahhhh!

Sus manos agarraron mis piernas y las alzaron, colocando mis pies sobre sus hombros, de esta manera su polla entraba más profundamente, vi su rostro surcado de placer, gruñendo y gimiendo con cada embestida, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía

-me corro Malfoyy ahhh

Mis paredes vaginales apretaron duramente su polla y con un grito enloquecedor me corrí, sentí mis fluidos salir, Malfoy siguió envistiendo un rato mas, y con una profunda estocada se corrió entre gritos, al sentir su corrida en mis entrañas grite de placer, teniendo un segundo orgasmo

Malfoy cayó derrumbado sobre mi cuerpo, sentí su cuerpo sudado contra mis pechos, el cuarto olía deliciosamente, a sexo y sudor. Al regularizar su respiración se volteo, quedando tendido al lado mío

-dos Malfoy-susurre entrecortadamente

-dos qué?-pregunto extrañado

-dos orgasmos consecutivos, nunca habadmití, oí a Malfoy reír satisfecho y me quede dormida, agotada por la larga noche

* * *

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos! lo siento :S, en verdad hiba a actulizar antes pero tuve unos problemas en la universidad y no tuve cabeza para seguir la historia, pero al fin mi musa regreso! ehhhh! yupi! :D**

**Gracias a MagicisFidem, Ana Lux, y miri por sus comentarios! :D**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	4. Problema habitacional

**Hola! cuando tiempo! **

**lamento mucho no actualizar antes :( sucede que empece clases en la universidad, y nada mas ni nada menos que medicina! por fin tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones de verano! así que estoy fajada en seguir adelante con la historia :D :D**

**disfruten el cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Problema habitacional**

Amanecí adolorida, otra vez, mis piernas estaban enredadas con las de Malfoy y mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, generalmente hubiera analizado la situación mucho antes, bruta de mi, pero estaba muy "ocupada", Malfoy y yo follabamos, eso estaba claro, pero como terminaría todo?, sabía muy bien que en estos momentos no quería ninguna relación, mi corazón sufrió mucho como para volver a caer en lo mismo, mire fijamente a Malfoy, era muy atractivo, nariz recta, pestañas largas, pómulos marcados, labios muy apetecibles, no sabía que quería Malfoy, porque me busco a mí en vez de a otra esa noche?, solo porque estaba borracha y era una presa fácil?, mi mente estaba hecha un lío

Malfoy se removió, apretándome más contra su cuerpo

-que tanto piensas?-susurro somnoliento

-en nada-mentí

-mppph Hermione Granger sin pensar en nada, eso lo dudo mucho-dijo sonriendo, me quede en silencio hasta que recupere el poco coraje Gryffindor que me quedaba

-que quieres de mi Malfoy?

-pues en estos momentos quiero follarte

-no Malfoy! En serio, que estamos haciendo? Porque yo?-Malfoy suspiro comprendiendo la pregunta

-te deseo Granger, todos estos años he estado con infinidad de mujeres y aunque parezca imposible, me canse de todas, ninguna me satisfacía, no deseaba a ninguna, hasta que esa noche te volví a ver, y al instante desee poseerte, me pase horas pensando en porque tenía que desearte a ti, luego de todo lo que paso en Hogwarts, pero sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ti

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, también alagada, nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como Malfoy me deseara

-Malfoy yo no quiero tener una relación sentimental, si es lo que estas pensando

-yo tampoco, no soy el tipo de hombre que quiera ser atado-suspire de alivio, no quería ni pensar en que hubiera pasado si decía lo contrario-solo seremos dos personas teniendo un maravilloso sexo ocasional

-maravilloso?

-sí, extremadamente maravilloso-sonrió volteándose, quedando arriba de mi-abre las piernas Granger, te voy a demostrar que tan maravilloso es

* * *

Llegue a la oficina un poco tarde, sin desayunar, aunque feliz y satisfecha, Matt me miro pícaramente desde su escritorio afuera de mi oficina

-buenos días Matt!

-sexo desenfrenado ayer?-pregunto

-no tengo por qué contestarte-dije contenta, Matt refunfuño molesto-podrías traerme un sándwich y un café de la cafetería por favor?

-sí, claro, ya te lo traigo

-gracias!

Apresurada empecé a trabajar, tenía mucho material por revisar, habían llegado nuevos casos, personas usando magia negra, niños destrozando casas, lo habitual

-toc toc

-pasa Matt

-toma aquí tienes-dijo tendiéndome el desayuno, con deleite comí mi sándwich-y te enviaron esto-dijo dándome unas cuantas cartas

Una era de mi asesor en bienes raíces, me había conseguido varios departamentos y me pedía reunirnos hoy en la tarde para echarles un vistazo

A la hora del almuerzo llego Malfoy a mi oficina

-vamos a almorzar, estoy muerto de hambre

-como entraste? Y Matt? Que hiciste con él?-pregunte sorprendida, sabia, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, que Matt era muy terco y nunca dejaba pasar a nadie sin mi consentimiento

-Matt? Tu asistente? Se quedo paralizado viendo mi trasero-dijo tranquilamente, suspire resignada, típico. Me levante y recogí mi bolso, Malfoy me abrió la puerta

-adiós Matt, no voy a regresar en la tarde-avise, Matt me miro insinuante, me sonroje a más no poder

Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, fue realmente incomodo, había un montón de mujeres almorzando y no dejaban de mirar a Malfoy, eran como depredadoras viendo su próxima presa, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría cien metros bajo tierra. Mientras yo sufria ese calvario Malfoy estaba de lo mas contento con la atención recibida

-deberías hacer algo si tanto te fastidia-sugirió

-algo como qué?

-como marcar tu territorio-sonrió insinuante

-estás loco Malfoy-susurre, pero al ver que una mujer se paraba y se arreglaba, con la clara intención de acercarse, me arte-esta me la pagas Malfoy-susurre agarrando su corbata, lo jale hacia mí y lo bese, con pasión y desenfreno, uniendo y desuniendo nuestras lenguas

-ahhh-suspire de placer al separarme-satisfecho?

-mucho-respondió mirándome con ojos llenos de pasión, me sonroje de pies a cabeza-tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

-no, hoy tengo una reunión con mi asesor de bienes raíces, vamos a ver casas

-te acompaño

-no te preocupes, puedo ir sola

-quiero ir-dijo firme

-bien, pues tendrás que comportarte, mi asesor es muggle- advertí mirándolo acusadoramente

-seré un santo-dijo Malfoy inocentemente

Luego de una pequeña discusión por ver quién pagaba, en donde Malfoy sacaba en cara sus millones de galeones, salimos del restaurante, no sin unas cuantas miradas de odio de parte de las féminas del lugar

Nos aparecimos en un pequeño parque muggle, cerca nos esperaba el asesor

-buenas tardes Sr Dugès

-buenas tardes Srta. Granger, señor-saludo amablemente, era un hombre mayor, bajito y con muchas canas

-él es el Sr Draco Malfoy, este ehhhh… un conocido-no sabía cómo presentarlo, no podía decir que era mi amante, Malfoy me miro ceñudo-me va a acompañar hoy

-ah bueno, cerca de aquí hay un apartamento, luego podremos tomar un taxi y ver dos mas

Caminamos una cuadra y llegamos a un edificio, a simple vista era horrible, a Malfoy se le contrajo la cara del horror

-entenderá que a esta época del año y con tan poca anticipación no se pueden encontrar apartamentos ideales-dijo el Sr Dugès

-pues este es un apartamento ideal para una rata-susurro Malfoy a mi oído, sonreí sin poder evitarlo

Pasamos y mi cara no podía decir más, las puertas estaban astilladas, las paredes rayadas, los pisos asquerosos, no se podía vivir ahí

-ahhhhhh una cucaracha!-grite a todo pulmón al ver a ese ser saliendo de una pared, salte encima de Malfoy, sentí sus brazos sostenerme fuertemente

-jajajaja

-no te rías Malfoy!-regañe con mi cara oculta en su pecho, odiaba las cucarachas, les tenia pánico, eran asquerosas, grandes, horribles-sácame de aquí!-suplique

-pero si es solo una cucarachita -dijo divertido

-Malfoy!

-bien, vámonos de aquí-en sus brazos salimos del lugar, cuando vi todo despejado, me relaje-tanto le temes a las cucarachas?

-sí, son horribles, feas, llenas de enfermedades-me recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo-ya puedes soltarme Malfoy-con reticencia me dejo en el suelo

-Sr Dugès espero que las demás no sean así de deprimentes

-no, le aseguro que no-dijo nervioso, no le creí mucho, pero igual decidimos ir a visitarlas

Fue muy cómico ver a Mafoy entrando en un taxi, y más cuando se puso en movimiento, llegamos al lugar en unos pocos minutos, la casa no era mala, era aceptable, lo malo era la ubicación, vimos a unas personas muy sospechosas merodeando, borrachos en la entrada y basura por toda la calle

El último lugar era bueno, el interior estaba en excelente estado, estaba en una buena ubicación y no era tan caro, iba a aceptarlo pero Malfoy se negó rotundamente

-es muy pequeño!, me siento asfixiando aquí!-reclamo molesto, el lugar tenia la sala y la cocina compartida, un baño y un dormitorio

-pero tú no eres el que va a vivir aquí, soy yo

-y qué? igual voy a venir cada vez que pueda, además tu cuarto es del tamaño de mi baño!, tu no vas a vivir aquí!-sentencio molesto

-pero Malfoy!, no hay otro apartamento mas por mirar!, si no me quedo con este donde viviré?-pregunte

-yo resolveré eso!, pero aquí no te quedas!-dijo mirándome con decisión

-aggg bien-sabía que Malfoy era muy insistente, y muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, el lugar era muy pequeño, no cabria ni un tercio de mis libros en aquel lugar-gracias Sr Dugès, pero no acepto ninguno de los lugares

-no se preocupe, puedo conseguirle para la otra semana otros apartamentos

-no se moleste, yo me encargare de eso, gracias por sus "apreciados" servicios-dijo Malfoy petulantemente

-Malfoy! No seas grosero!-susurre molesta

-el tiene la culpa por conseguir estas pocilgas!-refunfuño

-y como se supone que me vas a ayudar?-interrogue

-mañana te digo, no te impacientes- no sabía qué era lo que tenía en su cabeza, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno

* * *

Al llegar a casa me puse a contestar la carta de Ginny

_Hola Ginny!_

_Me dieron un puesto en el departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas!_

_Estoy muy contenta por eso_

_Tengo un asistente muy amigable,_

_Fui a ver varias casas pero ninguna me gusto_

_Seguiré intentando,_

_Por ahora sigo viviendo con Luna,_

_Yo también los extraño mucho_

_Saludos a todos_

_-Hermione-_

Le pedí a Theo que me prestara una de sus lechuzas y se la mande a Ginny, también le envié una carta a mis padres, sabía que estaban preocupados

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews xfa!**

**saludos a todos!**


	5. Vieja conocida

**Hola de nuevo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Vieja conocida**

-sabes, Theo me ha escrito algo muy interesante -comento Luna mientras cenábamos en su casa

-ah sí?-pregunte desinteresada

-algo de Draco

-ahhhh que cosa?

-que tú y Malfoy están juntos-dijo tranquilamente

-qq…q..que?-de la impresión había escupido el sorbo de vino que estaba en mi boca, ensuciando todo el mantel- lo siento Luna!

-no te preocupes, Pinki lo limpiara-apareció una elfa domestica y con un chasquido de dedos cambio el mantel por uno nuevo-entonces es verdad?

-si-dije sonrojada

-me alegro tanto!, al principio estabas tan triste por lo de Ron y ahora te veo tan feliz-dijo Luna con ojos soñadores

-no es lo que estas pensando, nosotros no somos novios ni nada de eso, solo… estamos…ehhh juntos-dije nervios

-eso me dijo Theo, pero si eso te hace feliz está bien-dijo in perder la sonrisa

-gracias Luna-en verdad tenía una buena amiga-y como le va a Theo?

-muy bien! regresa mañana!-dijo alegre, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, los dos se amaban demasiado, se notaba a leguas de distancia, aunque Theo sea serio, muy formal y educado, cuando estaba con Luna era como un leopardo domesticado mirando con adoración a su dueño-quizás podemos cenar todos juntos el próximo fin de semana!-dijo emocionada

-si claro!

* * *

-quien nos va a ayudar?-pregunte curiosa, nos habíamos aparecido en un lujoso café a encontrarnos con la persona que nos ayudaría con el apartamento, lamentablemente no le pude sonsacar nada a Malfoy sobre quien seria

-preguntándome veinte veces no me ara decirlo-dijo divertido

-pero quizás te canses y me dirás

-jajaja puede ser-sonrió alegremente, quede embobada por su sonrisa, era tan perfecta, y él condenado lo sabía, se acerco a darme un casto beso

-buenas tardes-saludo una delicada voz, al voltearme quedé sorprendida

-hola Pansy-saludo Draco levantándose y dándole un cálido abrazo

-buenas tardes-salude a Pansy Parkinson, ahora Pansy Leroux, se veía igual que hace años, aunque más madura, estaba muy elegante con un vestido negro con escote en v y un sencillo collar de oro

-buenas tardes Granger, como estas?

-bien Leroux y tú?-dije cortésmente

-excelente! Pero no me llames Leroux, dime Pansy, las cosas del pasado deberían de quedarse en el pasado-dijo sonriente

-esta bien, tu también me puedes llamar Hermione-dije amablemente-espero no ser una molestia, no sabía que Malfoy se refería a ti como la que nos iba a ayudar-dije mirándolo mal

-no te preocupes, no es molestia, Draco sabe que siempre puede pedirme ayuda, además no trabajo, estoy siempre aburrida en mi casa, cuando veo la oportunidad de divertirme, la aprovecho-dijo sonriendo, sus ojos nos miraban sospechosamente-y cuál es el problema Draco?

-Granger necesita casa y se que tu nos puedes ayudar, conoces de pies a cabeza Paris y tienes muchos amigos y ella necesita urgentemente mudarse, está viviendo de arrimada con los Nott-dijo Malfoy

-aja y porque tanto interés en ayudarla?-pregunto curiosa, trague hondo, que le irá a decir Malfoy

-no es asunto tuyo!-respondió Malfoy cortantemente, Pansy frunció el ceño

-está bien, está bien, entonces como te gustaría que fuera tu casa?-pregunto

-ehhh nada fuera de lo normal, que no sea tan grande y si fuera posible con jardín

-bien, hasta cuando puedes quedarte donde los Nott?

-no me dieron una fecha límite, pero siento que estoy incomodando

-desde mañana comenzare a buscar, cuando tenga noticias te avisaré vía lechuza, Draco llama al mesero, tengo hambre-ordenó Pansy

-pronto se volverá una vaca de tanto comer-susurro Malfoy a mi oído

-te oí Draco Malfoy!, y aunque no comiera igual me volvería gorda en unos meses! Teniendo en cuenta que estoy embarazada!-regaño molesta

-calma! Calma!-sereno Malfoy

Pansy ordenó un té helado y una torta de chocolate, Malfoy y yo pedimos un café negro

-y dime Hermione, que haces en Paris?

-Pansy, salió en todos los periódicos-dijo Malfoy petulante

-y qué? intentaba ser amable-reprocho Pansy-siempre dije que esa relación no iba a funcionar, eras demasiado para alguien como Wesley-me quede impresionada por sus palabras, no sabía que contestar ante eso-y con quien te engaño?

-Pansy!-regaño Malfoy otra vez

-no hay problema Malfoy, fue con su secretaria

-típico de los perdedores, se acuestan con lo que tengan más a la mano, y como te va con tu secretaria Draco?, ya se te metió por los ojos?

-no hay que negar que es muy eficiente en su trabajo, pero no entiende que yo nunca me acuesto con mis secretarias!-contesto molesto

-y porque no eliges una secretaria pasada de años que no te vea como objeto sexual?-pregunte molesta recordando a la rubia despampanante

-exacto porque no?-pregunto Pansy divertida

-porque una vez contrate a una, y se quedo dormida en el escritorio

-pues entonces contrata a un hombre!-replique

-para que me salga como tu asistente?, no gracias!-dijo Malfoy

-tu asistente es gay?-preguntó Pansy

-sí, es un amor!-dije feliz, adoraba a mi asistente

-y que pasa con la secretaria de David?

-está felizmente enamorada de su esposo, el cual es más guapo que mi marido, así que no me preocupo-dijo Pansy restándole importancia

-bueno Pansy, ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que regresar al trabajo-dijo Malfoy cuando Pansy termino de comer

-ok, me alegro verte Hermione! Y Draco acuérdate que tienes una amiga embarazada que le gusta el chocolate-se despidió inocentemente

-aja, cuídate, adiós Pansy

-adiós, gusto en verte!-pude decir antes de desaparecer del lugar-Draco! Eres un grosero!, además no tenemos trabajo!-reproche molesta

-lo sé- pero eso no lo tiene que saber-con un tirón me atrojo a su cuerpo y poso sus sensuales labios sobre los míos, sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, con fuerza apretó mis nalgas, haciéndome sentir su erección en mi barriga

-lo que me haces leona-susurro moviendo sus labios hacia mi cuello, sentí su boca succionar un punto sensible, gemí de placer, su lengua dejaba rastros de calor haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza

Me alzó en brazos y me acostó en la cama, con su varita conjuro un hechizo y mi ropa se desgarro, quedando completamente desnuda

-donde aprendiste eso?

-me lo enseño Blaise-dijo utilizando en sí mismo el hechizo-y me enseño muchos más, pero te los mostrare luego

Se subió a la cama y abrió mis piernas, bajo su cabeza y enterró su cabeza en mi coño, sentí sus dedos abrir mis labios vaginales

-ahhhhh-gemí de placer al sentir un frio soplo de aire directo en mi clítoris-ahhhhhh

Su lengua lamio toda mi abertura, y al llegar a mi clítoris empezó a dar pequeños toques con ella, para luego succionar fuertemente, logrando que mi cuerpo convulsione de placer

-Malfoy! Ahhhh-chille de placer

Sus labios dejaron mi clítoris y para mi deleite bajaron hacia mi coño, empezó lamiendo mi vagina, en suaves círculos, hasta que metió su legua profundamente en mi coño, lo metía y lo sacaba, moviéndose en círculos, tratando de llegar más hondo, me hacia enloquecer de placer

-voltéate Granger, te voy a follar como la primera vez-ordeno levantándose, sin fuerzas acate sus ordenes, y quede a cuatro patas

-slap! ahhhhh-chille cuando sentí un azote justo en mi clítoris

Su polla toco mi centro y con un empujón me penetro hasta lo más profundo, empezó a embestirme lentamente

-slap slap-me nalgueo varias veces, logrando excitarme más de lo que ya estaba

-lo quieres más duro Granger? O más rápido?-pregunto

Me avergoncé ante su pregunta, sabía lo que quería y me torturaba haciéndomelo decir

-dime Granger!-exigió moviéndose despacio, sentí su mano tocar mi clítoris, agarrándolo con dureza empezó a martirizarme-vamos Granger dime!

-más…rápido!-gemí presa del placer-y…mas duro! Ahhhh

Malfoy complació mi petición y empezó a envestirme con fuerza y rapidez, de adentro hacia afuera, con pasión y desenfreno

-slap slap!-sus nalgadas se volvieron más fuertes haciéndome temblar entera

Luego de varios minutos sintiendo sus profundas envestidas me corrí, sentí el mundo estallar en un sinfín de emociones, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer puro, Malfoy siguió con sus arremetidas hasta que llego al orgasmo, derramando su semen en mi interior. Mis piernas flaquearon, haciéndome caer sobre la cama, Malfoy quedando recostado sobre mi espalda.

* * *

**GRACIAS a los comentarios anteriores! :D**

**besos y abrazos :***


End file.
